One Step To Far
by Circus freak92
Summary: What will Gaz and her father do when Dib takes his own life. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on what Dibs suicide note would be!

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ though I wish I did. Yeah

Authors Note: this is about some taking their life

Gaz walked in to Dibs room

"Its time to get up loser! NOW" Gaz said while walking toward Dibs bed."D…Dib.. Walk up" She nudged him with her hand. Dibs arm fall out of the blankets it was covered in blood. "AHHHH… DIB WAKE UP PLEASE" Gaz pulled his arm. Now her hands were covered in her own brother's blood. Then she saw it a note on his bedside table beside a blood-covered blade. Her lip started to quiver, as she picked it up.

_To: Gaz_

_I know it would be you to find me. How you may ask? Well you always come get me when I don't wake up. Now I'm dead you find. It's for the best Gaz. You were right no one cared about me. And you said one to many insults. I cant blame it all on you though no.. I blame it on you, Zim, Dad, and the kids at school. I hated my life. You hated my life you told me more then once. I bet dad wont even notice that I'm dead and he'll miss my funeral I know it. No one at school will care either I know that. So Gaz Its over I bet your happy I took the blade and cut deeper then ever all the way to the bone. Ha it didn't hurt a bit just of pain. I'm getting tired now so I'll let myself go into the eternal sleep. Well Gaz good-bye forever._

_Dib Membrane_

Gaz shoke her head.

"NO I CANT BE DIB PLEASE WAKE UP TELL ME YOUR JOKING PLEASE" Gaz started to cry "Its not fair"

"Dauter why do you insist on yelling while I'm making TOAST downstairs" her father said with his head in the door

"Dib is dead dad.. he killed him self last night! BECAUSE OF US DAD HE DID IT BECAUSE OF US!" Gaz yelled

"well I'll call 911 so the take the body so he doesn't stink up the house.. Maybe I can donate his body to science to see what makes his head so large" He said

"WHAT! YOUR SO IN SESATIVE DAD YOU CANT DO THAT. DIB IS MORE THEN JUST YOUR SIENCE PROJOECT YOU KNOW!" Gaz yelled she pushed her father and called the police. They came in 20 minutes.

"And that's how I found him officer!" Gaz finshed her story handing them the note.

"alright. If you could come to the mourge tomorrow we would really like it!"

"alright" She said

"Gaz you should not have pushed me" Siad her father rubbing his head where it had been banged.

"you shouldn't have been so stupid" She said coldly "he was your son"

"He wasn't that great of one. He should have studied real science" He said

"Officer would it be alright to come with you" Gaz asked all right that's fine.

**TBC… See what happens**


	2. A FLING?

**Ok Gaz is with the police and everything. So here we go.**

Six weeks later Gaz had stayed with her mother. They were at the funeral and Gaz took out a pen and paper.

"Mom I'm going to write a letter to Dib!" Gaz told the older purple haired women. "I'll put in his grave before they fill it"

"All right hunny" Said the women

_Dear Dib_

_I'm sorry I drove you to this. I'm so, so sorry. I will miss forever. You were right about dad missing your funeral. But you were wrong about the kids at school their all here. Zeta is crying the most. God I wish she didn't sit by me. I had to scoot over just so she couldn't read what I was writing. Zim is here to he told me that he wasn't going to take over because of you it would be no fun with out you. I look over at Zim every now and then He keeps mumbling things. It looks like he saying "good-bye" "I'll miss you my love". Yeah I do think you were worth something Dib I do. Oh their calling me up to give a speech about you. So I'll right more in a second._

_Love Gaz Membrane at 2:40_

Gaz walked up to the desk in the front of the church.

"Dib was many things" She began. "But he was a hero to me and to some of you out there. When I was younger I almost fell down the stairs to my dads lad but he grabbed me in the nick of time. When I would come after something and I was crying Dib would hug me and tell me it was all right, and I knew he was right. I will remember the kind hearted Dib not the weird kid who believed that some of us are aliens" Gaz looked at Zim. "I hope you can hear me Dib, Cause I'll miss you forever thanks for the hugs." Gaz finished and walked back to where she was sitting

_3:05_

_Ok I'm back. I hope you liked it. I will always wonder why you did other then me, and, dad, and the goddamn hellhole the call the school? I wish I could have stopped you. Oh Mom is here she really missed us but dad drove her away. Just like everything else. I don't know what to say I hope you can see this. Oh their asking people to pay their last respects. I have to finish up. Dib I love you and always will._

_Love you always _

_Gaz Membrane_

Gaz got up and walk to Dibs coffin. She put the envelope on his chest. As she felt his cold body she got a flash back of when she found him. She shivered. She felt a hand go on her shoulder she screamed.

"Whoa Gaz come down!" Zim said

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you" She replied

"Gaz I need to tell you something but it's really personal!"

"Well come over to my moms house and will talk about it. Ok?"

"Where does she live?"

"2877 ever green place"

"Alright I'll be there by six ok"

"Ok!"

The rest of the funeral was just the usual stuff. Gaz saw Zim crying harder.

"What is his problem? He hated Dib" Gaz thought

The funeral was finally over and Gaz went home with her mother.

(Six-o-clock at Mary Wilson house (ha-ha brackets in brackets anyway she Gaz mother))

Gaz looked at her clock and the doorbell rang.

"Wow I didn't think he would come right at six!" She said to her self. She answered the door

"Hi come on in Zim" She said to him

"Ok" he replied

"What is you wanted to talk about?" She said when the reached the kitchen. She got them both a green piece of cake. Zim looked at it

"Its irken friendly!" She said with the best fake smile she could give.

"Oh ok" Zim said digging in

"So what was you wanted to talk about" She asked again

"Well me and Dib had.. a.. A.." Zim stammered

"A what?"

"A kind of fling" Zim said. Gaz just sat there cake half way in her mouth wide eyed and everything

"What" she said

"Yeah" Zim said "And I think I well made him kill himself. You see I Brock it off with him two days ago and he seemed really sad"

"Well you weren't in the letter so maybe he just didn't want me to know about you too" Gas said putting her fork back down on her plate and pushing it away.

"Yeah well I better get going I left Gir alone so who knows what he's going to do" Zim said getting up and walking to the door

"Zim wait" Gaz said getting up and following him.

"What is it" Zim said before getting hugged by Gaz

"Whatever you think you didn't cause Dib to do it" Gaz said lovingly

"Ok" Zim said choking on a sob "well I have to go"

"Alright"

Zim walked out.

(OUTSIDE WITH ZIM)

Zim walked home in silence he shivered. Five minutes later he got home. He walked in Gir was sleeping on the couch so he didn't want to disturbed him. He went to his bedroom. When he got there he looked at his bed and remember all the times he shared it with Dib (NOT THAT WAY) all the time Dib slept over, the talks, and sharing secrets, and the tickle fights. He smiled and walk over to the bed. He sat on the bed and put his head on the pillow. He put his hand under the pillow. He pulled his hand out with a letter. A six week two day old letter (it was dated) from…. From….Dib

**TBC……**


	3. A happy ending?

**OK thank you people for reviewing here is the last chapter! In the three part special**

Zim pulled out the letter. He read it.

_To My One true Love: Zim_

_Did you really love me? Or did you just use me for information? Let me tell you something, I'm going to end my life and if you really love me you'll come and stop me! My meaningless life is in your hands, Zim. You were so stupid. "Irkens can't have same sex relationships" Well I have some news for you humans cant either but I still loved you. Didn't I Zim? I love you and I hope you love me to._

_Love, Your forever Dib_

Zim started to cry. It was his fault Dib Killed him self if only he wasn't stupid and slept in his bed instead of the couch Dib would still be here with him kissing him ever so softly. He didn't know what to do so he went to his Irken friendly bathroom and got out the only thing he could think of..

(UPSTAIRS)

Gir awoke from a very nice dream he watched some television and ate something, god knows what. He got bored and went Downstairs to Zims room. He saw on the bed Zim.. Arms covered in his blue blood.

"Ma… Master? Are you awake?" Gir asked softly. He knew what the blue stuff was, even it was Gir he wasn't that stupid. "Master wake up!" he saw a note (yet another) beside Zim. Gir know who to bring it to and he did he ran all the way to Gaz's moms house and banged on the door until some one opened it.

"GAZZY MASTER IS DEAD!" Gir yelled

"WHAT?" Gaz answered, "Did he leave anything? Gir did he?"

"Yes" He said while handing her the note

_To: Whoever finds me,_

_It was my fault Dib killed himself he left me a sprat note from every one else. If I wasn't so stupid and slept in my bed this would have never happened. If I didn't get scared and broke it off this would have never happened I blame my self for everything and now its driven me to do this. KILL MYSELF THE GREAT ZIM! HAS KILLED HIMSELF. I bet my tallest would be happy. They told me I was never an Invader anyway. So what did I have to live for? My planet hates me and my lover is dead! I have nothing to live for so I did this I can't wait to feel what dib felt when he did it. I bet I'll meet him where he is. Will he still love me though?_

_From: THE GREAT ZIM!_

_Ps: Dibs letter to me is attached to this._

Gaz finished reading Zims, and the read Dibs to ZimShe looked up and saw Gir sobbing into her leg.

"It's going to be alright Gir! You can live with me ok? Come sit with me on the couch while we figure out what to do." Gaz said to Gir. Gir nodded and walked with her to the couch. She thought about what to do. She looked down at Gir who had stopped crying and looked at her.

"Did Zim ever say what to do when he died?" Gaz asked

"Yes he said to burn him and bury him with his love!" Gir replied

"OK" So they walked over to Zim house and put him in something and burned him they took him the graveyard and buried him on top of Dib. Gaz said a prayer and the walked away.

(SIX MONTHS LATER)

Gaz had quit school because everyone made fun of her because they lost Dib to pick on. She sat on the couch her new little SIR unit beside her. She smiled all she really need was her mother and Gir. This was heaven she knew that somewhere Zim and Dib where happy together. And she was right up in heaven Zim and Dib stared down at her and smiled at each other.

THE END


End file.
